Ganti Perban
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Dazai meminta Odasaku menggantikan perban. Tadinya, sih. Lama-lama, dia jadi minta yang lain. AWAS ADA ODAZAI! Spoiler dulu yakan di sini nggak ada adegan yang iya-iya, cuma menjurus saja, tapi rating-nya cari aman aja deh ya. Terima kasih sudah mampir. Genre menipu.


_**Disclaimer**_

Saya cuma punya ide, semua elemen Bungou Stray Dogs punya Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa Sango.

**Ringkasan**

Dazai meminta Odasaku menggantikan perban. Tadinya, sih. Lama-lama, dia jadi minta yang lain. AWAS ADA ODAZAI! _Spoiler_ dulu yakan di sini nggak ada adegan yang iya-iya, cuma menjurus saja, tapi _rating_-nya cari aman aja deh ya. Terima kasih sudah mampir. _Genre_ menipu.

**GANTI PERBAN**

* * *

Odasaku memasuki kamarnya yang masih terang, padahal ini sudah larut malam. Ia melepas jas dan menggantungkannya di belakang pintu. Kemeja merah hati dibiarkan terpasang pada tubuhnya, dan ia melangkah menuju tempat tidur.

"Anak-anakku udah tidur semua, sekarang aku bisa gantiin perbanmu."

Akan tetapi, Dazai Osamu yang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya tidak bergeming. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Ia membuang muka dan tidak mau menjawab.

Odasaku menarik napas panjang.

"Aku udah bilang sebelumnya," ujar Odasaku sembari duduk di sisi tamunya malam ini, "daripada kamu kelamaan nunggu aku, mending kamu kuantar ke klinik tadi. Kamu malah ngotot kubawa pulang dan minta aku yang gantiin perbanmu. Sini, jangan ngambek lagi, biar kugantiin sekarang. Habis itu, kamu bisa pulang."

Tidak ada jawaban. Boro-boro menjawab, Dazai bahkan tidak mau melihat Odasaku.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Odasaku menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat. Kotak obat kecilnya sudah ada di pangkuan. Ia menyentuh jas hitam Dazai yang masih terpasang pada kedua bahunya, lalu menurunkan jas itu pelan-pelan.

Dazai tidak tahan untuk tidak terkejut, tetapi ia masih enggan angkat bicara.

Selanjutnya, Odasaku membuka kancing jas hitam lainnya yang melekat pada tubuh Dazai. Karena agak kesulitan, ia bergerak lebih dekat. Sempat Odasaku bertemu pandang dengan Dazai yang terus mengawasinya, terpaku pada jari-jari yang akan membuka seluruh pakaiannya satu per satu sebentar lagi.

Benar juga, pikir Dazai. Kalau mau mengganti perban, tubuhnya harus bebas dari pakaian. Berarti ia akan mendapati jari-jari Odasaku pada tubuh polosnya. Perban yang harus diganti tidak hanya melilit torsonya, tetapi juga area paha dan kakinya.

Walaupun ia sudah tahu soal ini sedari awal, tetapi tetap saja Dazai merasa agak canggung saat menjalaninya, entah kenapa.

Seluruh kancing pada jas tidak terpasang lagi. Odasaku telah siap melucuti jas dari Dazai, tetapi tangan-tangannya mendadak dihalangi.

Dazai bertanya gugup, "Odasaku mau ngapain?"

Odasaku menatap heran, "Mau gantiin perbanmu, lah."

"Kalau lukaku ada yang kebuka tiba-tiba," cetus Dazai, "nggak apa-apa 'kan? Kamu beneran bisa ngobatinnya 'kan?"

"Bisa kok, nggak apa-apa," jawab Odasaku cepat seiring Dazai membantunya melepaskan jas hitam, "kamu jatohnya keras banget ya tadi? Ada luka baru nggak?"

Dazai mengangguk pelan dengan ekspresi sedih yang agak berlebihan. Jas hitam diletakkan di sebelahnya. Senang sekali rasanya melihat Odasaku sangat perhatian. Tadinya ia ingin mencoba bunuh diri di sini agar Odasaku berhenti mengurus anak-anaknya, tetapi ia tak mau menumpahkan darah di bawah atap rumah Odasaku.

Sementara itu, tangan Odasaku menarik pelan simpul pada dasinya.

Dazai menelan ludah. Aneh sekali. Seluruh gerakan Odasaku sangatlah hati-hati dan lembut, sangat kontras dengan tampak fisik dari jari dan tangan-tangan kuatnya. Tanpa membuat sebuah gerakan kasar, dasi hitam sudah menggulung rapi di telapak tangan. Ia memberikan dasi kepada Dazai dan tidak sengaja menyentuh tangannya.

Walau hanya sedikit, kehangatan jari Odasaku berhasil membuat Dazai meneluan ludah lagi.

Bukan apa-apa, dia cuma tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya bila jari-jari itu ada pada tubuhnya yang tidak lagi terbalut sehelai benang pun.

"Dazai?"

"Eh, iya nih," sahutnya buru-buru sambil memaksakan tawa, "sakit banget jatuhnya, hehe."

Odasaku kembali mengurangi jarak mereka. Kancing kemeja putih Dazai agak sulit dibuka. Dari jarak mereka sekarang ini, Dazai dapat melihat bulu matanya yang cukup panjang, bergerak lembut seiring ia berkedip.

Tiba-tiba, Odasaku mendekatkan wajahnya.

Jarak setengah jengkal di antara mereka membuat Dazai berpikir macam-macam. Odasaku terlalu dekat. Kedua mata biru terpejam perlahan, sementara jari-jarinya siap melepas kancing kedua teratas.

Bukannya bergerak maju, Odasaku ternyata hanya menghirup udara di atas bahu kiri Dazai.

Malu sekali rasanya. Dazai sudah telanjur mendorong dada Odasaku dengan pelan. Aroma yang melekat pada tubuh Odasaku membuatnya semakin gugup.

"Kamu habis ketemu cewek lagi ya?"

"Aduh," gumam Dazai yang menahan napas, "badanku bau parfum cewek, ya...? Iya sih, tadi kencan dulu. Terus akhirnya aku ditampar sampai jatuh."

Mendengar ini, satu tangan Odasaku berpindah dari kancing ke dagu Dazai. Ia memandangi wajah sang eksekutif dalam-dalam. Dari dagu, ia ganti menyentuh leher, dan perlahan menggerakkan wajah sembari melihat lebih dekat.

"Pantesan pipimu merah banget," kata Odasaku sembari membelai pipi Dazai dengan ibu jari, "semakin kulihat, kok semakin merah ya..."

"Odasaku," cepat-cepat Dazai meraih kedua pergelangan Odasaku dan mengarahkannya kembali ke kemeja, "itu nanti aja. Perban dulu ih."

"Biar cepet, gimana kalau kamu buka baju sendiri? Aku siapin dulu perban barunya."

"Nggak mau."

Padahal, Dazai sudah biasa melakukan itu saat Mori Ougai hendak memeriksa tubuhnya dulu. Akan tetapi, ia tidak sanggup membayangkannya sendiri sekarang. Ia tak tahan membayangkan sepasang mata biru Odasaku mengamatinya, sementara ia berpasrah menunjukkan tubuhnya yang tidak melawan. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sedang menawarkan seluruh dirinya kepada Odasaku.

Masalah satu lagi adalah, meski ia malu mengakuinya, ia tetap tak bisa memungkiri bahwa tubuh langsingnya tak bisa dibandingkan dengan tubuh atletis Odasaku! Aduh, sejujurnya, harga dirinya serasa hilang. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya menunjukkan tubuhnya yang terluka, menampakkan kelemahan di depan eksekutor terbaik Port Mafia. Lebih dari sekali ia mencuri pandang ke dada bidang yang tak bisa disembunyikan oleh kemeja merah hatinya. Belum lagi bahu lebar dan pinggang yang terlihat sangat padu bila Odasaku tengah memunggunginya. Bukan sekali dua kali Dazai terpikir untuk bersandar di sana, dan ia tergoda untuk merayap masuk ke bawah kemeja demi merasakan langsung perut rata di baliknya.

Jangankan itu, garis pada dada Odasaku yang mengintip dari bukaan kerahnya pun sudah terasa sangat menguji kesabarannya.

Rambut merahnya pun tak perlu ditata agar terlihat oke. Curang sekali, batin Dazai agak iri. Tanpa menggombal banyak-banyak, Odasaku pasti bisa membawa pulang setidaknya satu perempuan kalau ia mau.

Hanya saja, Odasaku malah memilih Dazai untuk dibawa ke kamarnya malam-malam.

Lalu sekarang, ia mengejutkan Dazai hanya dengan sentuhan ringan tanpa maksud buruk pada lehernya.

"Odasaku– "

"Sabar, aku mau membuka bajumu," gumamnya pelan, "setelah itu, aku akan membuka perbanmu."

Astaga, kalimat itu tidaklah diucapkan dengan suara menggoda ataupun tujuan yang tidak-tidak, tetapi tubuh Dazai malah bereaksi terhadapnya. Ia tersentak pelan. Seperti ada ledakan kecil aneh di dalam perutnya, yang menjalar langsung ke bawah ritsleting celananya.

Aduh, gawat ini.

Buru-buru Dazai mencengkeram pergelangan Odasaku agar ia berhenti melucuti satu per satu pakaiannya. Sudahlah, Dazai tidak akan kuat.

"Aku kayaknya mau tidur aja deh. Maaf ya, ganggu kamu malem-malem."

Odasaku mengernyitkan dahi, "Kamu mau tidur denganku? Di sini?"

Dazai mencengkeram pergelangan Odasaku lebih keras.

"Nggak lah! Aku pulang. Lagian, di rumah kamu ini nggak ada kasur lagi 'kan? Udah ya, besok aku ke klinik deh, nggak usah panik."

"Aku mau liat dulu lukanya."

"Odasaku– "

Cengkeramannya pada tangan Odasaku sia-sia. Pemuda itu jauh lebih kuat. Ia berhenti setelah tak ada lagi kancing kemeja yang terpasang. Tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu, tangan Odasaku masuk ke bawah kemeja. Ia mulai meraba perban yang menutup dada.

Sesuai dengan perkiraan Dazai, sentuhan langsung satu saja tangan Odasaku terasa berbeda dengan dokter mana pun yang pernah merawatnya selama ini.

"Oda ... saku ..."

Ibu jari Odasaku terasa hangat. Tidak sengaja ia membelai area yang tak diperban dengan ibu jari. Sisa jarinya ada tepat di atas area paling sensitif yang hanya ditutup perban tipis.

Sekali lagi, Dazai terhentak pelan. Kedua pahanya merapat. Rasa hangat yang menangkup di area sensitif itu membuat puncak di dadanya berdiri.

"Sakit?"

Buru-buru Dazai menggeleng kepada Odasaku yang berfokus hanya kepadanya. Dazai mencoba menjauh, tetapi Odasaku mengikutinya. Tangannya berpindah ke sisi dada yang lain. Ia menyusuri perban pelan-pelan, menunggu reaksi Dazai. Tadinya, ia mau membuka langsung seluruh perban itu terlebih dahulu, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk mengeceknya saja seperti ini. Lagipula, Dazai sendiri yang mengatakan kalau lukanya tidak apa-apa, 'kan.

Akan tetapi, rintihan kecil Dazai yang terdengar tadi sepertinya bukan rintih kesakitan.

"Odasaku, udah ah," sahut Dazai akhirnya, "kamu belum pernah ngegantiin perban ya sebelumnya? Aku– "

Dazai menarik napas panjang tiba-tiba. Punggungnya menegak. Baru saja, Odasaku menekan dadanya terlalu keras di bagian paling sensitif. Hampir saja ia mendesah keras. Kedua tangan Dazai mencoba kembali mendorong Odasaku, tetapi itu tidak menghentikan pergerakan tangan di dadanya.

Dari dada, ia beranjak menuju perut.

"Hng– Odasaku– "

"Biasanya luka yang di perut suka kebuka, 'kan?"

"Jangan– "

"Selain di sini, di kaki ada luka juga, 'kan?"

Sepuluh jari telah siap di kepala ikat pinggang Dazai, yang menggeleng-geleng keras kepadanya. Setiap gesekan kulit Odasaku pada tubuhnya membuat pikirannya lari ke mana-mana. Ia mencegah Odasaku membuka ikat pinggangnya semampu ia bisa, mulai dari cengkeraman pada jari sampai tatapan meminta.

"Odasaku," katanya sambil terengah-engah, "aku marah kalau kamu lanjut terus. Aku nggak mau lagi!"

"Kok marah sih? Tadi 'kan kamu minta kubantuin ganti perban."

Dazai tidak tahan lagi akhirnya. Dengan penuh paksaan, ia memindahkan tangan Odasaku dari ikat pinggang ke area ritsleting celananya. Sengaja ia menekankan jemari Odasaku ke sana, agar Odasaku tahu ada sesuatu yang menegak di baliknya.

Tubuhnya terhentak keras menanggapi impuls pada pusat kenikmatan itu. Rasanya ia ingin menjerit. Rambut gelapnya bergerak cepat mengikuti kepalanya yang menengadah. Mengikuti arus serupa listrik yang mendadak meletus di dalam kepalanya, Dazai membimbing tangan Odasaku agar meremasnya lebih kuat. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menahan lagi, seandainya Odasaku merespon lebih cepat, mungkin ia akan klimaks hanya dengan sentuhan dari luar seperti ini.

"Aah, Odasaku, ngh..."

Sepasang mata biru melebar kala desah Dazai meluncur dari lidahnya. Kali ini, Odasaku memerhatikan apa yang ada di bawah tangannya saat ini, dan merasakan kedua paha Dazai menjepit.

"Dazai– "

"Daripada kamu bantuin –ahh– ganti perban," ujar Dazai setengah berbisik, "mending kamu bantuin aku urus yang ini."

Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, Odasaku buru-buru menarik tangannya. Rona merah muncul pada pipinya. Kali ini, ialah yang menghindari pandangan Dazai.

"Kamu mau pulang, 'kan?" ia menggaruk pelan rambut merahnya sambil menatap jendela, "Aku panggilkan taksi dulu– "

Rasanya Dazai ingin tertawa.

Padahal, Odasaku yang mulai terlebih dahulu. Dia memaksa Dazai, tetapi tak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan sebenarnya. Setelah membuat Dazai berpikir macam-macam, Odasaku malah menyuruhnya pulang? Hei, parah sekali. Odasaku dapat memahami pikiran itu hanya dengan melirik sedikit kepada Dazai yang mulai merajuk lagi, dan hal ini membuat wajahnya semakin bersemu.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Odasaku menyalahkan pikiran kotor Dazai, tetapi ia tidak terpikir untuk sampai hati melakukan itu. Terlebih, kejadian seperti ini sangat di luar perkiraannya.

Dazai menempelkan tubuhnya ke lengan Odasaku, menghembuskan napasnya ke telinga. Sembari berkedip lambat-lambat, satu tangannya meluncur ke paha Odasaku, nyaris mengenai area selangkangan.

"Kamu nggak usah pakai kondom," ia mengecup leher Odasaku, "dan kamu boleh keluar di dalam. Nggak usah khawatir, Odasaku, aku rela. Kamu boleh keluar sampai kamu puas."

**(NGGAK JADI) GANTI PERBAN, SELESAI! MAAF, GAK ADA POST CREDIT SCENE.**

* * *

**Dari Author**

Sebenarnya, ini adalah _project _kecil-kecilan bersama teman-teman. Kita mau bikin sebuah kompilasi yang isinya semua fanfiksi dengan Dazai sebagai _uke._

Ujung-ujungnya, cuma aku yang bisa kelarin dan _publish_. Haduh malu. Aku lupa kalau _editor_-ku pasti bakal liat fanfiksi ini lewat di _timeline-_nya... astaga. Semoga beliau pura-pura nggak liat deh.

Terima kasih lho, sudah membaca sampai di sini.


End file.
